Sans concession
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Une rebelle dans une école de bonne famille pour fille. Une élève parfaite. Deux opposées se lient l'une à l'autre.


Une école pour fille… moi, Fate Testarossa… je ne me voyais pas du tout dans cet environnement. J'ai toujours été un électron libre, à faire ce que je voulais, c'était pour cette raison que j'avais été virée de ma précédente école, ainsi que des deux autres…

Je n'étais pas une délinquante, certes, je buvais, je faisais la fête, je fumais de temps en temps. Mais rien d'anormal pour une adolescente de mon âge, je profitais de ma vie et jeunesse. Oui, je me suis déjà battue, je n'ai pas forcément de bonnes fréquentations, mais je pouvais compter sur mes amis. Uniquement des garçons, j'étais garçon manqué, j'aimais le sport, le regarder ainsi que le pratiquer, je faisais partie de l'équipe de basket-ball.

J'étais à l'entrée de l'école et je soupirais en voyant cette masse féminine qui portait exactement le même uniforme. C'était comme si ces personnes venaient d'une usine et à chaque moule, ce fut la même représentation… je ne pouvais fuir, mes parents m'avaient envoyé de force dans cette prison de bonnes sœurs… si je faisais la moindre connerie, c'était pension en suisse ou perdu dans un autre pays loin de chez moi. Je devais passer mon diplôme et après je serais libre de mes mouvements. Ce fut la condition de mes parents, j'avais en échange un dortoir et rien d'autre que mes yeux pour pleurer.

J'entrais par l'immense portail en fer noir et brillant. C'était si extravagant, tout comme les arbustes et roses qui parsemé le chemin de pierre blanches…

Il y avait certainement…sûrement des filles de bonne famille. J'avançais alors que je sentis des regards sur moi, j'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Je les regardais avec mépris, elles détournaient leur regard. Je devais faire tache, je ne correspondais pas aux critères habituels de ce lieu de coincé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire des amies, surtout de ce genre. J'en avais déjà l'urticaire rien que d'y penser. Je venais d'un autre univers qu'elles. Je vivrais de mon côté avec discrétion.

Je vis cette jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse aux yeux d'un bleu azurs vifs arriver en ma direction, je la trouvais très belle, elle dégageait quelque chose dans sa démarche et sa manière de se comporter. Je ne sus si elle venait spécialement pour moi, ou si elle avançait simplement de l'avant. J'étais happé par leur couleur éclatant. Face à ce moment de trouble, cette personne me prit par surprise, elle s'approcha de moi, quelques centimètres nous séparaient de l'une et l'autre. Je pouvais sentir son parfum ainsi que son souffle caresser de manière régulière mon visage. Sa main s'approcha de mon visage, je me reculais doucement, ne sachant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Ton chewing-gum. » Elle m'énonça de but en blanc alors que je fronçais des sourcils lorsqu'elle me présenta sa main couverte d'un mouchoir, je remarquais le silence autour de nous, tout le monde nous épiait, je haïssais cette sensation désagréable. Cette châtaine était totalement folle, je me massais mes joues douloureuses. Elle venait de m'écraser la mâchoire, et elle m'avait abaissé la tête comme si de rien n'était. J'avais fait tomber mon chewing-gum.

« Tu es malade ! » Aboyais-je prête à la repousser loin de moi, et lui faire payer son intrusion, elle n'était pas du tout troublée par mon emportement. Elle était si calme et imperturbable. Je grognais intérieurement aux murmures qui parvenaient à mes oreilles, si je provoquais une bagarre le premier jour, je serais dans la merde…

« Les chewing-gums sont interdits dans l'établissement. »

« Pour qui tu te prends ! Tu n'es pas ma mère. »

« Heureusement pour moi. J'espère que tu ne lui parles pas de cette façon et que tu la respectes plus. » Elle déclara alors que j'étais outrée. J'allais rétorquer une insulte cinglante, mais elle me prit de nouveau à défaut, ses doigts se trouvèrent sur mon cou, caressant ma peau, je sentis la chaleur augmenter à son approche. Elle ne connaissait pas la signification d'espace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Les bijoux sont interdits, tout comme les téléphones portables, c'est inscrit dans le règlement intérieur. » Elle avait remarqué mes écouteurs, elle les tira et trouva mon téléphone portable sous ma chemise, elle n'hésita pas à le prendre à cette place alors que je fus bouche bée. Je la repoussais, mais elle s'éloigna à temps et prit mon bien.

« Tu iras le reprendre au bureau du CPE à la fin de la journée. »

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu n'as pas le droit de te comporter de la sorte, je pourrais m'en plaire à des professeurs ou au directeur. Je suis nouvelle ici, et je viens tout juste d'arriver. Qui es-tu pour me faire la morale ! » Elle m'inspecta de haut en bas et je fus mal à l'aise. Elle s'abaissa à mes pieds alors que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire, j'allais presque fuir en courant, et je remarquais qu'elle laça ma chaussure dont le lacet s'était délié. Elle le remit en place alors que je ne bougeais plus.

« Tu as eu le règlement intérieur, tous les élèves l'ont eu, si tu te présentes de manière débraillée à ton premier jour d'école, on te regardera de travers et on aura dès le début une mauvaise impression sur toi, quoi que tu fasses et qui que tu sois. C'est aussi de même dans la vie. Aussi je suis Nanoha Takamachi, la présidente des élèves de l'école. » Elle se leva alors que je fus silencieuse et troublée par la révélation. Elle s'éloigna, et je remarquais un bandeau noir à son bras droit. J'avais visiblement fait une entrée remarquée… je soupirais de lassitude… c'était vraiment un endroit de coincé et frustrée.


End file.
